ichihime true story
by IchigoXorihime1471
Summary: Danger lurks in hunco mundo and Ichigo is find Inoue and Nel now what could happen when they are rescue IchiHime
1. The rape and rescue

The true story of ichihime

(NO ICHIRUKI AND ISHIHIME)

(may contain hichihime and lemons,rape,and others and sorry 4 bad spelling :P)

"I hope kurosaki-kun and the other are ok"orihime wondered"yo women you ok?"grimmjow wondered

"g-grimmjow?"orihime said"yeah and i brought a friend*holding nel*grimmjow said"help me i dont know wat im here for"nel yelled

"PUT HER DOWN GRIMMJOW PLEASE!"orihime yelled*grimmjow throwed nel at her and walked away*"a-are you friends withistygo?"nel asked"istygo?oh you mean ichigo?"orihime ansered"yeah so your friends with him?"nel said"yeah i miss him so much"orihime said*meanwhile with ichigo*"damn now i have to save inoue and nel"ichigo said*someone stop him*

"who the the hell are you?"ichigo said"nice to see you again king"his hollow said"DAMN IT YOU AGAIN ZANGETSU"ichigo yelled"no king im hichigo shirosaki*put him to sleep*hichigo said"heh i guess i should check on your women"he said*hichigo went to orihime's room"who are u?"orihime asked*hichigo made nel passed out and drag orihime to her bed*"w-what a-are y-you doing?orhime asked*hichigo tongue kiss her,took off her cloths,and orihime took off his clothes*"heh nice rack it will be more fun"he said*he put his dick in her pussy**in orihime mind:i don't know he is but he looks like kurosaki-kun and is he the 0 espada aizen-sama was talking about*she could not think cause of hichigo going in her harder everytime*"im about to climax"orihime said*but he kept going*he wanted to climax into her*they both climax**they both scream*and no one can hear it*

"go take a shower women" hichigo said as he put his clothes on*orihime saw his number and it was 0 and it was on his neck**hichigo plan was to make orihime have a hollow in her but did it work*

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"damn dickhead you can only hold yout holllow's mask 1:00 that sucks."hiyori said"don't ya know ichigo your is a espada too"shinji said"HOLY SHIT HE IS!"ichigo yelled"come on shinji and dickhead were going to save her hiyori said

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

*nel wakes up*wat happen?nel asked"oh nothing you just fell said"ORIHIME-CHAN!shinji yelled*hiyori silpper slap shinji*"YOU DICKHEAD SHUT UP BEFORE WE GET CAUGHT"hiyori yelled "inoue your ok"ichigo said"KUROSAKI-KUN!"orihime yelled"let get out of here and save ishida and sado"ichigo said"don't worry love and lisa is with ishida and renji also kensei and mashiro are where sado is and last hachi and rose are with rukia" shinji said"alright let's get out of here"ichigo said"come on before someone caught us"hiyori said*soon all of them are outside of las noches*ichigo kurosaki what have you done and yet your working with the vizards."yamatto said"hey it was aizen fault that we become half hollows not kisuke"hiyori said"your sarugaki hiyori the ex-vice captain of sqaud 12."yammato said"yea all of us used to be vice captain and captains."hiyori said"i will decide the punishment but first let go at war for now"yammato said


	2. home sweet home

Ok here what you guys always wanted CHAP 2 yea and can you guess why hichigo did that with orihime lol anyways i do short chapters ok so don't whine.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Ichigo are you gonna fight aizen?"orihime asked"yeah im going to kick his ass"ichigo said"ichigo please don't die"she said"it ok i will kill him"ichigo said"HURRY UP DIPSHIT"hiyori said"ichigo the other will take on aizen army and me and kensei will kick gin and tousen ass ok"shinji said"fine but son't get in my way"ichigo said*2 hours later ichigo was losing to aizen*DAMN DAMN I MUST KILL HIM WHY CAN I KILL YOU ichigo thought"heh"??? said"it over kurosaki what the"aizen said"king not here right now so im gonna kill you basturd??? said"who are you?"aizen asked*the hollow pop out of ichigo body*"IM HICHIGO SHIROSAKI THE 0 ESPADA*hichigio stab aizen and he died*'tch king your lucky i saved your butt the 3rd time you better pay me back"hichigo said*he disappered*"KUROSAKI-KUN YOU OK" orihime yelled"yeah im ok"ichigo said"you better be shinigami"grimmjow said"ok grimmjow whos side are you on"ichigo asked"i don't fucking care who side im on all i know that this damn war is over "grimmjow said"So your the last espada here"ichigo said"YEAH so now im the 0 espada"grimmjow said"not so fast grimmy"nel said"shit i forgot nel she the 3rd espada"grimmjow said"yea grimmy so im better then you"nel said"STOP CALING ME GRIMMY YA DUMBASS"grimmjow yelled*everyone laugh**in a couple of weeks everyone is is back before orihime was kiddnapped."kurosaki-kun i need to talk to you."orihime said"sure inoue i'll go to your house"ichigo said"thank you"orihime said"so what is it you want to talk about?ichigo said"well...before i lefted i visited your house and i-i try to kiss you but i can't."orihime said"Wait you went to my house and tried to kiss me?"ichigo asked"yes and ichigo i had a crush on you and i thought you had a crush on rukia ."orihime said"you thought i liked rukia hell no she likes renji."ichigo said"Ichigo i love you" she said"i always had a crush on you too orihime." he said*they kissed each other*

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Shinigami love diary GOLDEN

ichigo:man i wonder what renji and rukia are doing

orihime: i don't know let's check

*ichigo and orihime heard moaning and they both blushed*

rukia:RENJI!!!

renji:RUKIA!!!!

ichigo:ok let get out of here

orihime:good idea

byakuara:renji you had sex with my sister and that means you will become my emeny

renji:EHHH WHO TOLD YOU?!

byakuara:Kurosaki

To be continue......

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________


	3. Rainy day love

Warning!!!!!!:This chapter may have lemons in it and me suck at spelling :P A/N:Man im guessing this chapter is going to be longer cuz of lemons so the following couples are RenRuki,GinRan,HitsuKai,IchiHime(DUH!!!)KonRin(might be a funny couple)Shihiy(shinjiXhiyori)  
HichiHime(not orihime but you will find out next chapter)KisYori,IshiNemu,Sadosuki,GrimmNel,  
and next of it that im thinking im falling for IchiRuki(NOOOOOOOOOOOOO)so im watching lots of amvs of IchiHime JA NE!!!(mean good bye in japanese)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ After they kissed they went back in class because graduation is coming up.  
"Man I hate graduations."Ichigo said"Why you don't have to go to school anymore"Renji said.  
"No it because of my always try to make me have a girlfriend and if he found out i'm dating Orihime.  
He will talk about this forever"Ichigo said"Ichigo you baka you got Orihime?"Rukia asked"Yeah so?"  
Ichigo said"Good cause I have Renji"Rukia said Rangiku and Toshiro came to where Ichigo,Rukia, and Renji were eating"So Rukia you have Renji?"Rangiku said"Yeah"Rukia said"So i'm wondering who Orihime going to date"  
Rangiku said*Rukia and Renji points at Ichigo*"YOU BETTER TAKE GOOD OF HER"Rangiku yelled"Y-yes I will"Ichigo said "Hey Kurosaki-kun"Orihime yelled"Hey Inoue"Ichigo said"guess what?I'm going to be a baker"Orihime said "i'm sorry Orihime but my Taicho,Me,Renji, and Rukia are going back soon "Rangiku said"Ok so Kurosaki-kun what are you going to be"Orihime asked"My dad wants me to become a I said yes."Ichigo said "aww man the lunch is over now" Rangiku said"Shut up Matsumoto we need to get back at class"Toshiro said *after school(lemons going to start soon XD ) Ichigo walked home with Orihime and it started raining*  
"Shit it raining"Ichigo said"Let run to my house it closer"Orihime said"good idea"Ichigo said *They ran to Orihime's house*"Awww crap my clothes are wet"Ichigo said"Here put my brothers clothes on"  
Orihime said*Orihime changed her clothes in her bedroom white Ichigo changed in the bathroom*  
*Orihime got out of her bedroom and turn on her TV*Ichigo came out later*"hey kurosaki-kun wants some tea?  
"sure"Ichigo said"I love you kurosaki-kun"Orihime said"I love you too"Ichigo said Orihime blushes when she hears him say i love you to her."she so cute when she blushes"Ichigo though "HEY KING MAKE A MOVE ON HER?!"Hichigo yelled"for what reason?"Ichigo said"cuz you love her right?  
Hichigo said"yea"Ichigo said"THEN HAVE SEX WITH HER BAKA"Hichigo yelled"your even peverted them Kon"  
Ichigo said "Nope just giving you some heads up"hichigo said"*sighs*fine Ichigo said Ichigo sat by Orihime when she done with the tea and they both drinked it and when they are done Ichigo Does a passion kiss on Orihime lips "Ichigo how bout we do this on the bed"Orihime said Ichigo carried her to her bed and then kissed her again then he tryed to take her clothes off Ichigo looked at her rack and blushed so did Orihime but Ichigo contiued then he asked"ummmm sorry but how the heck do you take this off"Ichigo asked"Here let me do it"Orihime said Ichigo begin to take off his shirt then he rub one of Orihime breast and Orihime Moaned quietly Ichigo knew thar his manhood is growing and he could not take it while Orihime was in pleasure for a while Ichigo toke off his pants and boxers and put his manhood at Orihime entrance "Orihime this may hurt tell me when to to stop" Ichigo said"It ok Ichigo"Orihime said Ichigo went inside of Orihime as keep trusting her untill him and Orihime were about to climax"Ichigo im about to climax"Orihime said"me too"Ichigo said They climaxed they panted "I love you Ichigo"Orihime said"I love you too Orihime"Ichigo said two days later "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT" Tasuki yelled"Yeah I might be pregant" Orihime said To Be contiued ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ SHINIGAMI LOVE STORY GOLDEN *Sees them do lemon*  
Renji:hehe*grins Rukia:Renji you ok?  
Renji:Yea but i know what im planing Rukia:ooooook I'm going to see Inoue so we can go shoping Renji:ok well im going to Ichigo house Rukia:ok bye *At Ichigo's house*  
Yuzu:here the pictures Dad Isshin:thanks please help Kairin Yuzu:Ok *Renji swap picture with his*  
Isshin:O///////O Renji:hehehe Isshin:ICHIIIIIGO!  
Ichigo:what the hell old and what do you want Isshin:DO YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND Ichigo:yea.  
Isshin:AND IS IT ORIHIME INOUE?  
Ichigo:yea.  
Isshim:OH MASUKI WHAT BEATIFUL CHILDREN WILL THEY HAVE*running to life size masuki poster*  
*In his inner thoughts*  
Ichigo:Curse you Renji Hichigo:get him back at it King Ichigo:i agree for you once See ya next time for the loves storys XD 


	4. The New student Hichigo and Hollowhime

This chapter is kinda funny :3 but anyways yes it a Ichihime baby Fanfic Hollowhime:well FINALLY im in this chapter me:um who are you Hollowhime:Im orihime inner hollow me and Ichigo:O.o me:this is bad Ichigo:why?*hears his inner hollow*  
Ichigo:oh

~~~Chapter 4:two new student:Hichigo and Hollowhime~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "I AM SOOO GONNA KILL ICHIGO RIGHT NOW" Tasuki yelled "Calm down tasuki-chan and don't worry about it"Orihime said "*sigh* fine see ya later orihime" Tasuki said"bye" Orihime said ~~~~~~~~~At Ichigo's house~~~~~~~~ "Hey King can visit your"Hime"Hichigo asked"why"Ichigo said "Cuz i want to see someone and im bored" hichigo said "fine...."Ichigo said and got up and walk to orihime's house ~~~~~~~~At Orihime's house~~~~~~~ "Oh hey what brings you here"Orihime said "Well my hollow keep buging me and he wanted to come to your house" Ichigo said then they heard 2 manics laugh Ichigo's hollow came out of his mouth and the same thing happen to Orihime."Well well im out of queeny mind" ??? said "Tch thank to me you were not even born without meh"Hichigo said (" so that why he raped me in hunco mundo to give me a hollow but...")  
Orihime thought"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU*points at ????*Ichigo yelled "HA! if you wanna know I'm well i have no name but still im orihime hollow"  
????? said"how bout i name you Hollowhime sinoue"Hichigo said "good name"Hollowhime said The hollows disappered "don't worry i know my hollow raped you but he did not he made it look like and insert some white fluid into you that forms a hollow in you" he said"well tomarow school so see ya"  
Ichigo said the next day.  
"Class we have two new students and there are Hichigo Shirosaki and Hollowhime Sinoue"teacher said "what....the....hell" Ichigo said"Woah the new student are all white and have the same eye colour"  
a classmate said"yeah and they look just like Orihime and Ichigo"another classmate said "Hichigo you sit by Kurosaki and Hollowhime you can sit by Inoue"teacher said "i could use a break right now"Ichigo said 2 hours later lunch started and Ichigo invited Hichigo,Hollowhime and Inoue to eat lunch by them selfs."I got one question why are you guys here?"  
Ichigo asked"I wanted to see how your school was like so i came"Hichigo said "NO YOU CAME HERE CUZ I CAME HERE FIRST"Hollowhime yelled"SHUT UP HOLLOWHIME I WAS FIRST"Hichigo yelled "*sigh*man so this feels like when me and Renji fight"By the way Ichigo where am i gonna sleep "WHAT" Ichigo said"I have an idea why don't Hichigo-kun live with Ichigo and Hollow-chan lives will me"Orihime said"nice idea Hime"Ichigo said ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Next chapter is called:What the diffences between a hollows life then a human/Shinigami life ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Sinigami love diary GOLDEN Orihime:So hollowhime-chan is that the only clothes you got?  
Hollowhime:Yeah Rukia:hmmm why don't we find some white clothes since white is your favorite colour Orihime:Hey look there the same clothes i have but there all white Hollwhime:cool*paid for them*  
Rukia:I wonder what the boys are doing Hichigo:FUCK YOU!!!!*wears a chappy shirt and Renji took a photo of it the end ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	5. Shopping and Twin

Sup! heres the chapter called"What the difference between a Hollow life and a Human/Soul reaper life"

HOPE U ENJOY IT

Ichigo:are there going to be more lemons

Natsuki:Ichi-kun your a perv

Ichigo:No i'm not

Orihime:don't forget I'm having my kid next chapter Ichigo-kun

Ichigo:yea

Hichigo:there might be lemons for me and Orihime hollow

Ichigo:And you call me a perv

Natsuki:Both of you are PERVS

HollowHime:Yep

Orihime:Mhm

Toshiro:Natsuki does not own Bleach Tite Kubo does

Natsuki:YAY TOSHIRO*Tackles him*

Toshiro:HELP ME

Natsuki:Oh yea copper-chan good luck with your stories since you've been sick so this chappie is for you

"ICHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGO"Isshin said and attacks him

"Whos this Onii-chan?"Yuzu asked"I'm Hichigo Shirosaki"Hichigo said"He looks like you Ichi-nii"Karin said"I know"Ichigo said

"TOO SLOW!"Isshin said then he dropkick"oh yeah Isshin is it ok if i say here awhile"Hichigo asked

"OHHHHHHH MASAKI I JUST HAD OUR 2nd SON"Isshin Yelled"Oh yeah Ichigo is becoming a dad"Hichigo said

"OHHHHHHH MASAKI I'M GRANDFATHER"Isshin yelled

"So who the mom Hichigo-Kun"Yuzu asked"Orihime Inoue"Hichigo said then everyone drop their mouth

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT"Yuzu,Karin and Isshin Yelled

"I'm Going to bed"Hichigo yawned as he went upstairs"Ichi-nii can Orihime come over tomorrow" Karin asked"sure"Ichigo Replied"By the way where Hichigo gonna sleep"Ichigo asked"In your room.I'll get your friend a futon"Isshin Replied"Okay"Ichigo said then went upstairs to where Hichigo was."Your sleeping in my i'll get you some clothes cause your not gonna wear that school uniform all the time."Ichigo said"Fine I got an idea why don't we bring Orihime and HollowHime?"Hichigo asked"For once your right both you need new clothes"Ichigo said

~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile at Orihime's house~~~~~~~~~

"Ichigo-kun just called and asked if we wanna go shopping for clothes wanna come?"Orihime asked"Sure why not tomorrow is no School"HollowHime Replied"So what do you want for Dinner?"Orihime asked"Hollow only eat the reshi in the world of the living"Hollowhime Growled"but can you eat noodles"Orihime asked"jeez fine"HollowHime sighed

~~~~~~~~At the mall(this might be alittle funny For Hichi) ~~~~~~~`

"I suppose I go shopping with Hichigo and you shopping with HollowHime"Ichigo said"Alright then we will meet up here."Orihime replied then they split and HollowHime to Sears and Ichigo and Hichigo went to got clothes that mostly have Pink and Hichigo got a lot of Red and Black Came out of Nowhrere and put a chappy shirt on Hichigo and took a pictgure of it."DAMN IT RENJI!"Hichigo spat thenh gave him a bloody nose.

Orihime wanted to go get clothes for the baby so they went to "Baby'R'Us"Orihme got one the has a Strawberry with a crown on it and lots of cute came and gave Orihime a Chappy doll for her baby.

When HollowHime,Rukia,and Orihime finish shopping a group of guys came over and starts to talk to them about going to there place and having some fun with ,Hichigo,and Renji saw them and got really mad and showed it but Hichigo kept his sadistic came over to the Guys who were with Orihime,HollowHime,and beat one of them up into a bloody pulp and broke his kick one of them in the shins and sent him kick the last one in the balls..

"Stay away from them!"The Three of them Yelled."Ichi-Ichigo the baby coming."Orihime stammered

CIFFHANGER!

OMG ORIHIME HAVING HER BABY TO BAD IT NEXT CHAPPIE

NOT! She Really having it in this chappie YAYZ

"Shit"Ichigo said"I'm Calling you dad's office"Rukia said"Hello who is it?"Isshin asked"It me Rukia "She said"Rukia-chan why are you calling me?"Isshin asked"Orihime Inoue is having her baby at the mall and we need help"Rukia Replied"I'm on my way!"Isshin yelled then hanged up on his phone"Your dad on his way!"Rukia said

in about 5 mins his dad was had a ambulance with and hollowhime went to get Tatsuki,Toshiro, and went there faster then you can say ,Tatsuki,Hichigo,HollowHime,Toshiro,Rangiku,Rukia, and Renji waited in 30 mins Isshin came out and told Ichigo he had twins one a boy and one a went in where Orihime was."They're beautiful"He said"Yea they are."Orihime replied"what should we call them?"Ichigo asked"I wanna call the girl "Hinata".Orihime replied"I'm going to call the boy Sora"Ichigo said"Everyone wanted to look at Hinata and left Ichigo fell asleep by his Children and his GirlFriend,

GOD THAT WAS MY BEST CHAPPIE YET

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Shinigami love diary~~~~~~~~~

Yachiru:Haha can't get me Nel

Nel:No fair

**They bumped into Unohana**

**Unohana:Are you girls having fun**

**Both:Yeah!**

**Kenpachi:They should train instead of playing**

**Unohana:they're just kid they will learn on their own sometime**

**Kenpachi:Ok**

**Nel and Yachiru:BYE KAA-SAN BYE TOU-SAN**


End file.
